


Üldöző vágy

by marysidehouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Snager, Snermione, sevmione - Freeform, snamione, snanger, ss/hg
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysidehouse/pseuds/marysidehouse
Summary: Piton vágyik Hermionéra, de fél, hogy a lány elutasítja vagy rosszabb, kirúgatja, ezért mardekáros módszerekhez folyamodik, hogy megszerezze egy körre. +18 - Perverzebbik fajta SS/HG egyperces.





	Üldöző vágy

**Author's Note:**

> Sziasztok!  
> Ez a történet eltér a többitől, mivel ebben nem fogtam vissza magam és jó perverzre sikeredett, de sebaj ilyen is kell. Ráadásul Perselus szemszögéből írtam és tudom, hogy kicsit ooc-re sikeredett. Akinek nem tetszik ne olvassa, akinek viszont tetszett írjon kommentet, mert szeretem őket.  
> Jó olvasást.

Kételyes érzéseim voltak, egy helyen ostorozni akartam magam, hiszen mégiscsak bűn volt amit csináltam, de másutt viszont kellemes, földöntúli bizsergés töltött el akárhányszor megláttam. Lassan már három hónapja volt a karácsonyi bál, ekkor akadt meg rajta először a tekintetem. Ahogy a szatén ruhája, mely alig takarta térdeit, tökéletesen rásimult a testére... ehhez semmi sem volt fogható. Megriadtam, hiszen soha, de soha nem szoktam a diáklányaimról fantáziálni, álmodozni, de a bál óta Miss Grangerre már képtelen voltam gyerekként tekinteni. Azóta, mióta sejtető ruhát vett fel, azóta mióta megmutatta milyen formás is a teste valójában. A keblei megnőttek és igen csak tenyérbe illőek lettek, a csípeje kikerekedett és a haja sem volt már kezelhetetlen, lágy hullámokban omlott a vállára. Na és a fenekét meg se említsük. Gyönyörű nővé érett és akárhányszor csak megpillantottam a fantáziám szárnyalni kezdett. Úgy vágytam rá, hogy megérinthessem, hogy beleszagolhassak a nyakába, hogy belemarkolhassak a fenekébe. Megráztam a fejem... órát tartottam és átkoztam magam amiért hagytam elkalandozni a gondolataim. Ilyen erős merevedést még a talárom sem takart el... ennyit arról, hogy szekírozzam a diákokat. Ezt látszólag ők is észrevették, láttam a szemükben, hogy nem értik miért nem megyek körbe- körbe, mint normális esetben. Igyekeztem lecsillapodni, de mikor óra végén Miss Granger kihozta a főzetét és akarata ellenére betekintést nyújtott a melleihez a blúzába, ahogy kicsit behajolt, elhatároztam, hogy megszerzem magamnak, maximum elfelejtetem vele.

– Miss Granger,szokásával ellentétben a mai órát végigpletykálta Miss Brownnal és a Patil lánnyal, így várom este hatra büntetésre – mondtam és a lány már ellenkezett volna, de beléfojtottam a szót egy szigorú pillantásommal.

A délután folyamán egy közepes erősségű, kagylót tartalmazó ajzószert készítettem számára, illetve a biztonságkedvéért egy olyan bájitalt is főztem, ami képes visszaállítani egy lány szűzhártyáját, mivel biztos voltam benne, hogy Miss Granger még szűz volt. Ettől a gondolattól újra merevedni kezdtem. Szégyelltem magam a pedofil gondolatok miatt, de egyszerűen megőrjített a kis bestia.

Mikor végre megérkezett megkínáltam teával, amibe persze előzőleg gondosan beletetettem körülbelül két fiolányi ajzószert, nem emlékszem pontosan, a kezem remegett az izgalomtól, így kicsit megcsúszhatott mikor öntöttem. Amúgy is biztosra akartam menni, ráadásul az nekem csak jól jött, ha túlságosan felizgult állapotba kerül. Szegényem tudatlanul elfogadta a teát, habár meglepődött a kedvességemen, de azért belekortyolt. Jó illatú ital volt így nem gyanakodott. 

A szer körülbelül a harmadik korty után aktiválódni kezdett a kis testében. Az arca kipirult és látszott rajta, hogy melege lett. Kicsit kigombolta a felső két gombot a blúzán és legyezgette magát. Gyönyörű és felettébb izgató látvány volt, főleg mikor már a combocskáit is összeszorította, ahogy átáramlott a kéjes löket nőiességén. Egyszerűen csodálatos volt, alig bírtam vele betelni. Hirtelen felindulásból óvatosan megérintettem a kezét, mire megremegett az egész teste.

– Mi történik velem? – kérdezte elhaló hangon.

–Semmi baj, vetkőzz le nyugodtan, ha meleged van – suttogtam, mire a szemei kikerekedtek. Normális körülmények között biztos nem hallgatott volna a perverz kérésemre, de az ajzószer hatásosnak bizonyult, így óvatosan felállt és elkezdett levetkőzni. Kigombolta a blúzát, majd lehúzta a szoknyáját. Óvatosan levette a cipőjét és a térdzoknikat is, de természetesen nekem ez nem volt elég.

– A fehérneműt is vedd le nyugodtan– bíztattam és akaratlanul végignyaltam az ajkaimat ahogy megpillantottam a csipkés tangát, amit viselt.

– Rendben, professzor úr, ha ön szerint ettől jobban leszek – adta meg magát és megszabadult a melltartójától is. Már csak az a csipkés fehérnemű költemény állt az utamba.

– Szép a bugyid, de inkább vedd le azt is a biztonság kedvéért – sürgettem, mire bólintott félszegen.  
– Lavenderé – hazudta és még vörösebb lett az arca.  
– Dehogyis Miss Browné, az a lány hozzád képest egy trampli – csóváltam meg a fejem, mire Miss Granger kuncogni kezdett.

– Igaza van – mondta, majd egy hirtelen mozdulattal megszabadult tőle. Ott állt előttem anyaszült meztelenül.

 A péniszem lüktetett és majd szétszakította a nadrágomat. Nem bírtam felállni, így biccentettem neki, hogy üljön fel az egyik padra. Félszegen megtette, majd egy határozott mozdulattal szétfeszítettem a combjait.

– Most mit csinál? – kérdezte ijedten, mire végigsimítottam, az ajzószernek hála nedvesen tocsogó punciján. Selymes volt, puha és forrón lüktetett. Csak arra várt, hogy valaki kényeztesse. Ő halkan felnyögött és hátrahajtotta a fejét. Csak arra vágytam, hogy megkóstolhassam a nektártól csepegő nuniját, így bátorkodtam a hasához hajolni, majd apró csókokkal borítani azt, mígnem elértem az áhított célt. Az első nyalintásba beleremegtem, ahogy átjárt édes íze azt kívántam soha ne legyen vége ennek a pillanatnak. A második már könnyebben ment, de még mindig nem bírtam betelni az ízével. Hermione nyögdécselt és biztos voltam benne, hogy én fogom élete első orgazmusát okozni. Egyre bátrabban fedeztem fel az érintetlen kis puncit. Eleinte csak aprókat nyalintottam a csiklója körül, de aztán már bátrabban, mélyebben belenyaltam a kelyhébe, végül már olyannyira elszemtelenedtem, hogy az ajkaim közé szorítottam a csiklóját és szopogattam. Édesem annyira élvezte, hogy tekergett alattam és hangosan nyögdécselt. Nem kellett neki sok és elélvezett, ezzel beterítve az arcomat finom nedveivel. Egy ideig még nyalogattam, míg minden cseppjét le nem nyeltem, de aztán egy puha csók után abbahagytam. Ő csalódottnak tűnt, így ezúttal a kezemmel vettem kezelésbe a puncikáját. Simogattam édes kisnyílását, majd óvatosan behatoltam egy ujjal, míg a másik kezemmel a csiklóját dörzsölgettem. Hálásan felnyögött az angyalom és tűrte a kínzásomat. Már két ujjal ujjaztam mikor nem bírtam tovább és újra érezni akartam az ízét. Lehajoltam és hevesen csókolni kezdtem a punciját. Láthatólag nagyon tetszett neki, ahogy ajkaim a csiklóját kényeztetik míg két ujjam a hüvelyét. Pár perc múlva újra elélvezett és ekkorra már biztos voltam benne, hogy készen áll a farkamra, de persze előtte még a melleit is kényeztetni akartam, így az egyik bimbóját a számba vettem, míg a másikat az ujjaim között morzsolgattam. Először csak gyengéden, de aztán kicsit határozottabban, erősebben csavargattam őket. Nagyon élvezte, de én is. Órákig tudtam volna a cicijeivel foglalkozni, de a merevedésem már elviselhetetlen volt.

– Jobban érzed magad? – kérdeztem, miközben én is megszabadultam a ruháimtól.

– Igen, Piton professzor – nyögte behunyt szemmel. Ez mosolyra késztetett, de tudtam, hogy az ajzószer nélkül nem játszhattam volna ennyit a gyönyörű kis puncijával. Mikor már én is meztelen voltam odaillesztettem a farkam és lassan beléhatoltam. 

Látszott rajta, hogy kicsit fáj neki és feszíti, de nem szólt. Hagyta, hogy mélyen elmerüljek benne. Mikor már tövig benne voltam, akkor látszott az arcán a fájdalom, de nem törődtem vele. Tudtam, hogy pár perc múlva nagyon fogja élvezni. Eleinte lassan mozogtam benne, mert azért kárt nem akartam okozni. Mindaddig kínoztam magam, míg a fájdalmas arckifejezését felváltották a kéjes nyögések. Ekkor gyorsítottam a tempón és vadabbul kezdtem dugni a szűk punciját. Ő átkarolta a nyakamat és így minden nyögése közvetlenül a fülembe érkezett. Ez felettébb izgatott, így egyre keményebben mozogtam benne.

– Ahhh... te jó ég – nyögte hangosan ahogy újabb orgazmusa volt készülőben. Én nem tétlenkedtem egyik kezemmel izgatni kezdtem a csiklóját, míg könyörtelenül dugtam a punciját. Nem bírta sokáig, pár perc múlva elélvezett, de én még nem voltam kész, így nem kegyelmeztem. Tövig nyomtam minden egyes lökésem és ő könnyes szemmel sikított. Persze nem rossz értelemben, hiszen bántani nem akartam, csak megmutatni neki, hogy így járnak azok a lányok akik túl sokat mutatnak magukból a bálon. Éreztem, ahogy a hüvelyi izmai újra megfeszülnek. Hihetetlen volt, hogy mennyiszer el bírt élvezni. Már nekem sem kellett sok, de még egy orgazmust akartam neki okozni mielőtt teleélvezem a nuniját, így miközben hajtottam az élvezetemet, kicsit még dörzsölgettem a csiklóját. A hatás nem maradt el és együtt értünk fel a csúcsra. Ez az orgazmusa neki is erőteljesebb volt, mint az előzőek.

– Igen... Merlin ... professzor– sikította.

– Ez az Hermione... nagyon jó... te jó ég – nyögtem, miközben minden csepp ondómat beléengedtem. Az ölembe vettem miután lecsillapodtunk és simogattam a hátát. Rossz érzés volt, hogy felejtésátkot kellett szórnom rá, de nem tehettem mást. Míg nem figyelt, kihúztam a földön lévő nadrágomból a pálcám és rászórtam non verbálisan az átkot, de nem történt semmi. Hermione lassan elhajolt és a szemembe nézett, majd váratlanul megcsókolt. Én ledöbbentem, de azért visszacsókoltam.

– Rajtam ez nem fog működni. Két éve, mikor Lockhart szórta rám akkor sem történt semmi, persze ő azt hitte működött. Ha jól tudom magának meg a Veritaserium nem használ. Kivételek vagyunk – csacsogta mikor szétváltunk.

– Lockhart megátkozott? De miért? – kérdeztem felhúzott szemöldökkel.

– Mert hallottam, ahogy a kandallóján keresztül valami nővel beszélgetett elég pikáns dolgokról – nevette el magát.

– Ki fogsz rúgatni igaz? Megrontottalak – húztam el a számat.

–Nem rúgatom ki, ha legközelebb nem kever bele semmit az italomba –mondta mosolyogva és közben szemtelenül szuggerálta a szemeimet. Akaratom ellenére megremegtem.

– Lesz legközelebb? – kérdeztem felhúzott szemöldökökkel.

– Döbbenetesen jó volt amit csinált velem, szóval igen, lesz legközelebb. Persze csak ha maga is akarja – mondta és az ajkába harapott mielőtt újra megcsókolt volna. Én közelebb húztam, mire ő átkarolta a nyakamat.

– Amikor kettesben vagyunk nyugodtan szólíts Perselusnak – kértem miután véget ért szenvedélyes csókunk. Úgy éreztem, így kevésbé leszek mocskos, ha nem magázódik velem mikor meztelenül ül az ölemben.

–Rendben van, Perselus – mondta mosolyogva, engem pedig kirázott a hideg mikor meghallottam a nevemet az édes kis hangján. Még egy darabig simogattam a hátát és váltottunk pár csókot, de aztán eljött a búcsút ideje. Felöltöztünk és megbeszéltük, hogy mikor ismételjük meg. Alig akartam elhinni, de mégis megtörtént. Ez a története annak, hogyan lett Hermione Granger a szeretőm.ű

 


End file.
